jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
The Orchard.wmv
The Orchard.wmv is the fourteenth video of the Moon Children Arc, and the twenty-first canon video in the ARG. It is preceded by Music.wmv and followed by Orchard2.wmv. This is the third video uploaded by Ryukaki. Synopsis On October 7, 2010, a while after his last video was uploaded, Kayd uploaded this video, in which he is running away from something that is chasing him. He hops a fence and runs into an orchard, hoping to lose the entity. Video Description I got a call on the way back from school. I tried to attend class today, but I couldn't really focus. I kept hearing that music.'' '' This is being uploaded from an anonymous location using a swap-out SD card that I will throw away after this upload, to be sure BEN cannot infect my camera and change what you are seeing. I still have a lot of footage from at the school to go over.' Transcription'''' Kayd begins filming while walking away from his bike. "I just got a call from a restricted number, on my phone with the eulogy. And this time, it told me to wait up, that it's coming, and I decided that I'm not going to wait. I need to find a place to hide until this is all over. I'm going to...try..." The sound of passing cars makes it hard to hear him. '' "''...the orchard. I don't know what is going on, but whatever it is, I'm really deeply involved in this." Kayd hops over the fence leading into the orchard, then faces the camera at himself. '' "''I'm right over the fence, as they say." He faces the camera forward and starts walking. "I've been feeling that foreboding feel. That terrible burdensome presence. It's been hovering over me, and I don't know what it is. But I think..." He starts running. "...if I get off the main road, leave my bike, and get hidden, he won't be able to find me. I've left my phone back near the bike. Hopefully," Kayd slows down,'' "''he'll think I'm better on foot than on the road, and won't know where I've been. I haven't used this camera to upload anything. It's gone from the camera to an extern--''" The camera faces back. '' ''"''What the hell was that? Shit!" He turns back again and keeps walking. "I hope he's not following me. Look, I got some footage earlier at the schoolyard I just came back from." Kayd slows even more and begins to pant loudly. "I think I have him on video, I'm not sure yet. I haven't had time to check, but, if I do, I can blow this whole thing wide open. For now, I think I need to get down and wait, and see where this goes, 'cause if he finds me, you guys are never going to get this anyway. So please..." Kayd turns the camera toward his face. '' "...''be aware, if somebody finds this, with my instructions to put it online, it found me. If I get there in time to put this up, then know wherever I was when I put this up, I'm not there anymore. I'm being followed." Notes * This is the second time Kayd has misidentified the reversed Song of Healing as the Elegy of Emptiness. However, this time, he mispronounced "elegy" as "eulogy." * One of the tags is "dogs," but the dogs are not mentioned until Orchard2.wmv. Category:Moon Children Arc Category:Canon videos Category:Ambiguous canon